csofandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment
At the beginning of a round, each player has a certain amount of time (usually 5 seconds) to buy equipment. It is called the freeze time. Equipment includes weapons, armor, ammunition and others. Sometimes, equipment that is exclusively for either team has a foil on the opposing team, similar to the AK-47 for the Terrorists and the M4A1 for Counter-Terrorists. There are several equipment in Counter-Strike series: *Weapons *Grenades *Kevlar vest and protective Helmet *Night vision goggle *Defuse kit *C4 Special There are several primary weapons that are categorized in equipment category. Store / Craft These weapons are only sold in shop and/or can be obtained from Craft system. AT4-CS= :Main article: AT4-CS. AT4-CS is an American upgraded version of AT4-Lance. It has a strong destructive power against heavy armor but has low mobility. Equipped with Homing missile as its 2nd mode. AT4CS is usable for all modes. |-| M32 MGL= :Main article: M32 MGL. M32 MGL is a South African multiple grenade launcher fed with 6 rounds of 40mm grenades. It is used formally and available in 30 countries. The second firing mode increases the range and rate of fire. |-| RPG-7= :Main article: RPG-7. RPG-7 is a Russian light, versatile anti-tank rocket propelled grenade launcher. It boasts a potent destructive power with a large area of effect, ideal weapon to use against multiple or tough targets, but can also damage the operator if used in close quarters. The user can aim through the iron sights to get an accurate firing. Salamander= :Main article: Salamander. Salamander is an American flamethrower fed with 100 rounds of Nitrogen gas. Although it has limited range, it spouts threatening flame around the area to stop any enemy's approach. Target hit will receive continuous damage due to the fire burning. |-| Leviathan= :Main article: Leviathan. Leviathan is a water cannon that can slow down the movement speed of the targeted enemies. It is the cold counterpart of the Salamander. |-| Petrol Boomer= :Main article: Petrol Boomer. Petrol Boomer is developed by a private sector. The compressed gas in the Gasoline Bottle gives a big explosion when fired. Upon contact, massive damage is dealt to the area where the explosion occurs, and a damaging fire is left behind for a certain period of time. |-| Air Burster= :Main article: Air Burster. The Air Burster uses compressed air to deliver high power that can stop enemy. Its secondary fire mode is able to cause an explosion with large amounts of compressed air to the frontline, pushing the enemy away. |-| Erupt Cannon= :Main article: Erupt Cannon. This variant is the prototype of the Black Dragon Cannon. Unlike its previous version, this one is available to be purchased via Shop or Craft system, but as a shortcoming, it deals less damage and has less knockback power. |-| Slasher= :Main article: Slasher. This variant is the prototype version of the Ripper. Unlike its previous version, this one is available to be purchased in Shop or Craft system, but deals less damage (-7), has lower accuracy (-30%), higher recoil (+7%) and lower rate of fire (-30%). Furthermore, the attack range, knockback and stun power have been slightly reduced. Decoder These weapons are only obtainable from Decoder. FG-Launcher= :Main article: FG-Launcher. FG-Launcher is a special firecracker grenade launcher that carries 10 rounds of 40mm grenade ammunition. Each shot will make a firework when exploded. |-| Drill Gun= :Main article: Drill Gun. Drill Gun is a primary weapon in Counter-Strike Online categorized under equipment category obtainable from Code Box. This device can launch rotating drill. The penetration is excellent as well as its mobility. |-| Rail Buster= A rail gun that can launch an accelerated projectiles with electromagnetic energy. The finished charging will give maximum power. |-| Bunker Buster LTD= This is a laser targeting device that can call a precision airstrike to a target area. The targeted area will be bombarded by an airplane and the area will be left on fire for several seconds. |-| Pesticide Sprayer= A weapon that uses special poison that can be used 30 times when filled. Strong poisonous gas on the floor can prevent the enemy from moving. The higher the pressure, the farther you can fire. |-| M32 MGL Venom= It is a 6 rounds revolver type grenade launcher that uses special grenades and can inflict deadly poison damage to zombies. Completely infected zombies cause additional poison damage in the vicinity. Letter Collecting Event These weapons are only obtainable from Letter Collecting Event. Some of them are available from Coded Box later on. Cannon= :Main article: Black Dragon Cannon. The Black Dragon Cannon is capable of firing 20 explosive Cannon Rounds which detonate within the targeted area creating a large volcano-like explosion that deals tremendous damage to anything in its radius. Also, the weapon's gun barrel is built short, granting excellent mobility in combat. |-| Ripper= :Main article: Ripper. Ripper is a chainsaw which is capable to do extreme damage in a short time. Unlike any other melee weapon, the Powersaw uses 200 liters of gasoline as it's 'ammunition'. Once it runs out, only the secondary fire mode can be used. The secondary fire mode makes a horizontal slash and inflicts high knockback against multiple targets while not using up any gasoline. However, it is only effective at close range. |-| Gáe Bolg= :Main article: Gáe Bolg. Gáe Bolg is a spear gun fed with 30 rounds of Harpoon. It can shoot explosive harpoons with its secondary fire attack, making this weapon deadly to shoot heavy opponents. |-| Blood Dripper= :Main article: Blood Dripper. A special flying guillotine designed for killing zombie. It can be projected through to a target and flies back to users. The Blood Dripper can be recovered within the throwing range. If not, it will be destroyed. Special attack is only activated in PvP modes where the victim's head is attached with a flying guillotine to do continuous damage, resulting in a confirmed headshot. |-| Magnum Drill= :Main article: Magnum Drill. A lethal drill-designed equipment built for nonetheless that bloodshed whenever it is brought upon. It is fed with 35 rounds of 4 Gauge shotgun ammunition. It displays superior penetration power alongside mass destruction capabilities. |-| Red Dragon Cannon= This is a cannon that can shoot a load of fire in a short range. It can unleash a robotic red dragon that breath constant fires for 6 seconds. |-| Magnum Launcher= A weapon designed to obliterate your enemy. It fires 30 rounds of 4 Gauge shells and it can also fire plasma missiles, devastating your surroundings in front of you. |-| Gungnir= Created with an unknown super-technology, this weapon was unearthed from a fallen meteorite found deep within the ocean. It stores and releases powerful waves of energy. Find the Zombies Transcendent Magnum Drill Gold= The gold edition of Magnum Drill with enhanced feature. Its level is the same as +6 Magnum Drill Chimera. This is a shotgun fed with 50 rounds of 4-gauge equipped with a massive drill that can penetrate and crush enemies. |-| Transcendent Red Dragon Cannon Gold= A gold edition of a powerful hand-held cannon that discharges a huge blast of energy when the dragon on its muzzle transforms. Wipe out your foes when the mighty beast within awakens! Misc Other sources. AT4-Lance= :Main article: AT4. AT4-Lance is a Swedish anti-tank weapon usable in Human Scenario and Metal Arena modes only. It is good in dealing large group of enemies as well as bosses. |-| Poison Gun= :Main article: Poison Gun. This weapon boasts an excellent power to zombies which is only obtainable by Sidekicks in Zombie 3: Hero. It is fed with 200 rounds of Nitrogen gas, making it a powerful zombie killing weapon. It is excellent for a close combat with zombies despite of having limited range. |-| Stinger= A weapon designed to destroy the heart of a medieval vampire. Fires three stakes that each individually explode. Comparison Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki Category:Weapons